Un braquage comme un autre
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Cette arme avait été conçue dans un unique but : tuer. Et elle avait une unique cible : Great Saïyaman. *fic cadeau pour kisa-kun, en remerciement de ses illustrations*


Pour Kisa-kun, pour la remercier de ses magnifiques illustrations pour mes fics « sans contre-façon » et « j'en crève encore »^^.

Cette fois-ci, la correction est made in Kisa-kun, puisque c'est elle qui a eut le privilège de lire la fic en première. Désolée, Halollo, elle était pour elle alors…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un braquage comme un autre**

C'était un braquage comme ils en avaient tant vu. La police avait formé un cordon autour de la banque et les badauds s'amassaient, curieux. Les caméras de journaliste n'avaient rien d'autre à filmer que les vitrines silencieuse. L'action se déroulait à l'abri des regards.

Et de l'action, il y en avait. La mafia avait sortit le grand jeu : ils étaient une dizaine de bandits pour ce hold-up. Le personnel de la banque était ligoté dans un coin. Leurs yeux bandés les empêchaient de voir Videl, près des comptoirs d'accueil, se battant contre deux bandits tout comme ils leurs étaient était impossible d'observer le combat entre Great Saïyaman et les sept canailles, près des coffres fort, dans le fond de la banque.

En vérité, combat était un bien grand mot. Gohan, sous son déguisement de super héro, n'utilisait qu'un pourcent de sa force et pourtant, réduisait à l'impuissance ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Il profitait d'ailleurs de cette facilité pour garder un œil sur Videl. La jeune fille se battait bien. Elle menait la dance et allait remporter la victoire.

En voyant cela, un dixième larron, un géant chauve du nom de Lars, grogna. Mais il garda la tête froide et ne se mêla pas à ce combat perdu d'avance. Leur boss avait prévu le coup. L'homme se saisit de deux des quinzaines de mallettes qu'ils avaient emporté avec eux et qui contenaient pour la plupart des armes et des explosifs. Il eut un sourire mauvais en voyant la mitraillette démonté que celles qu'il avait prise contenaient.

Il releva les yeux vers les justiciers. Les deux adversaires de Satan étaient encore debout mais en piteux état. Du coté du Great machin chose, il n'y en avait plus que trois et encore, Lars le soupçonnait d'en faire exprès pour ne pas vexer sa copine en lui montrant qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Mais bon, ça l'arrangeait.

Lars se concentra sur sa tâche et monta la mitraillette en quatrième vitesse. Il s'était entrainé, il pouvait même le faire les yeux fermé. Il ne lui fallu que quelque seconde pour l'assembler et l'armer. Il eut encore un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il pointa l'arme sur le super héros.

Cependant, il grogna encore. Le Great truc bougeait. Beaucoup trop. Ses mouvement étaient rapides et bien trop grands pour qu'il puisse faire office de cible. Lars tiqua et dévia l'arme. L'immense mitraillette se pointa alors sur Videl. La jeune fille commençait à fatiguer, elle bougeait moins. C'était parfait.

La mafia n'était pas idiote. Elle avait prit des mesure drastique face aux multiples échecs que leurs opérations avaient subit. Cette arme en était une. Elle avait été conçue dans un unique but : tuer. Et elle avait une unique cible : Great Saïyaman. Bien sur, tout le monde savait le super héro imperméable aux balles…

Lars sourit en appuyant sur la gâchette. Les balles qui quittèrent le canon de l'arme en un retentissant bruit d'explosion n'étaient pas destiné à cette gamine et comme il s'en doutait, n'allait pas la toucher : le Great Saïyaman s'interposa.

En voyant les balles fuser comme au ralentit vers Videl, Gohan ne réfléchit pas, il courut vers la jeune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et reçut la volée dans le dos. Mais là où il crut simplement pouvoir les arrêter avec sa peau, ayant affaire à de simples balles classiques, il sursauta lorsqu'il les sentit entrer douloureusement dans sa chaire, se loger entre ses os et exploser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il sentait un filer de sang remonter sa gorge et couler sur son menton.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant une longue seconde. Dans ses bras, Videl n'avait pas bougé, elle était choqué elle aussi. Elle n'avait réalisé la menace qui planait sur elle que lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'arme et alors là, ça avait été trop tard. Si Great Saïyaman n'était pas intervenue, elle serait sans doute morte. Jamais elle n'avait à se point fait abstraction de son environnement.

Cependant, Videl était une fille fière. Elle n'allait certainement pas admettre une pareille erreur. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, avec l'idée de lui crier dessus pour être ainsi intervenu dans son combat mais elle-même écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le sang couler de la bouche de son sauveur.

- Tu… tu n'as rien ? eut-il la force de demander.

- Espèce de crétin, murmura-t-elle, sans conviction, en sentant des relents de colère remonter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je… je ne…

Son visage, la si petite partie visible sous son casque, se brouilla sous la douleur et il s'effondra. Rapidement, une flaque de sang s'étendit autour du jeune homme.

- Gohan ! s'écria Videl

Elle aurait voulu s'agenouiller près de lui mais que le jeune homme l'ait lâché lui avait permis de voir la mitraillette, dont le canon fumant était toujours pointé sur elle. Les cinq bandits qui n'avaient pas été battu s'étaient rapprochés du sixième. Ce dernier, un immense sourire aux lèvres, s'apprêtait à mettre fin aux jours de la justicière de la même manière qu'il avait procédé avec sa première victime :

- T'en fais pas princesse, ce sera rapide. Dit-il, faisant rire ses amis.

Videl se sentit rageuse, elle eut envi de le frapper. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se mit en position de combat, pris son souffle et courut, contournant son coéquipier qui se vidait toujours de son sang, pour aller mettre une raclé à ses pourritures. Le fusil automatique réagit aussitôt et pointa sur elle. Aussi courageuse qu'elle puisse être, Videl freina et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un choc.

Il y eut bien une explosion mais elle ne sentit aucune douleur. Ouvrant les paupières elle vit d'abord une grande fumée. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, elle crut reconnaitre une nouvelle silhouette dans la brume. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnu ce type, Végéta, la main serrée autour du canon de la mitraillette. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. L'arme avait explosé. Il faisait face à celui qui la tenait. Quand était-il venu ?

Ignorant cela, consciente aussi soudainement que se n'était plus son combat, Videl fit demi-tour et courut auprès de Great Saïyaman. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit la main. Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était froide.

- Gohan, dit-elle en soulevant la visière de son autre main.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et posa son regard plus sombre que jamais sur son visage rendu pâle par le manque de sang et répondit, difficilement :

- A…alors tu… tu sais pour…

- Chut… ne parle pas…

Videl sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'émotion. L'angoisse de voir le jeune homme mourir sous ses yeux lui lacérait la poitrine mais l'idée de le quitter pour aller chercher du secours la paniquait plus encore.

- Tu… sais… j'ai… été… été… Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux, et cracha du sang.

- Parle pas. Tout va bien aller.

- J'ai… jamais pensé… reprit pourtant le jeune homme d'une voix faible. Qu'une… arme… humaine… puisse… un… un jour me…

Non, vraiment. Lui qui avait fait face aux Saïyens, été allé sur Nameck pour contrer Frezza et son armé, avait affronté et détruit Cell, lui qui avait un père extra-terrestre, qui était considéré comme le plus puissant guerrier vivant à ce jour dans cette galaxie, n'avait jamais pensé ressentir un jour la douleur cuisante d'une blessure par balle. Ni même… en mourir ?

- Chut. Gohan, s'il te plait. Supplia Videl en sentant les larmes monter aux yeux.

- Nan… Je dois… Videl… te dire… t'avouer…

Si vraiment c'était le cas, que ce jour, cet instant était le dernier, il devait le faire. Il avait trop reculé le moment d'avouer à la jeune femme ses origines et surtout, ses sentiments, par peur d'un rejet, et maintenant, il était là, sur un sol glacé à se vider de son sang. Il ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser ignorante. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait parler, les doigts délicats de Videl vinrent se poser sur ses lèvres et elle le coupa :

- Gohan, tu me diras ça plus tard, lorsque tu iras mieux.

Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas le temps des grandes déclarations. Celle qui, magnifique, faisait pleurer le spectateur et sonnait comme un adieu ! Non ! Gohan n'était pas à l'article de la mort ! Il en était hors de question ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir !

- Videl…

- Plus tard. Quand nous reprendrons les entrainements. Je ne sais pas encore bien voler.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur les joues de la jeune fille. Gohan les sentaient traverser sa tunique mais son regard rendu flou par la douleur et le manque de sang l'empêchait de voir clairement son visage. Il distinguait juste son regard clair. Mais l'imaginer noyé sous l'eau salé lui chavira le cœur.

- Videl…

_Je t'aime_. Cette pensé lui redonna de l'énergie. N'avait-il pas affronté les Saïyens ? Frezza et son armé ? Cell ? Qu'est-ce qu'une petite blessure par balle pouvait bien lui faire, hein ? Certes, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien et il se vidait de son sang mais, il avait connu pire… n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces pensées, Gohan finit par tomber dans l'inconscience, ignorant les appels implorants de Videl qui tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir éveillé. La jeune fille s'était enfin décidé à se lever pour aller chercher des secours lorsque Végéta se matérialisa à ses cotés.

Le Prince aurait pu en finir rapidement avec les six hommes mais d'humeur joueuse, il avait prit son temps pour les mettre au tapis. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a le droit de frapper sur des humains.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-il en posant une main non pas rassurante mais ferme sur l'épaule de Videl.

Il se pencha et souleva avec facilité le corps du jeune homme avant de s'envoler rapidement par une des vitrines brisée. L'action avait été si rapide que la justicière n'avait pas eut le temps de lui poser la moindre question.

Elle lui courut après mais dans la rue, se moquant des regards et des flashs, se moquant des questions que les gens se posaient et lui posaient (« d'où vient le sang sur vos vêtement ?» « où est Great Saïyaman ? ») Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour ne voir qu'un point minuscule s'éloigner. Ils étaient déjà loin.

Où l'emmenait-il ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? Pourquoi ne pas le confier aux médecins qui étaient ici ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment se type, Végéta, avait-il su ?

Autour de Videl, la police s'activait, comprenant que les malfaiteurs avaient été mis hors jeu mais la jeune fille les ignorait, le regard levé vers les cieux. Elle se posait tout un tas de question. Puis elle sourit. _Des gens qui savent voler, savent sans doute comment soigner des blessures graves_. Pensa-t-elle, ce qui expliquait que ce Végéta ait emmené le jeune homme ailleurs. Pour le reste, ce cher Gohan lui donnera des réponses à son prochain entrainement. Parce qu'il y aura un prochain entrainement, Videl était confiante, elle avait foi en Gohan.

_Alors, je pourrais… je trouverai la force de lui dire…_ Videl se sentit rougir._ Oui, je lui dirai exactement ça : « Gohan, je t'aime »_

Fin


End file.
